Think of Me
by Disney United
Summary: "Anna and Kristoff's wedding was supposed to take place outside, but the weather had different ideas. Dark storm clouds had formed that morning, with the rain arriving shortly after. The rain hadn't ceased since." One-sided Elsanna, with mentions of Kristanna.


_For The Legend of Rune Factory _

Anna and Kristoff's wedding was supposed to take place outside, but the weather had different ideas. Dark storm clouds had formed that morning, with the rain arriving shortly after. The rain hadn't ceased since.

Most people wrote off the abnormal weather (as it WAS, indeed, abnormal for the middle of summer) as the Gods wishing the couple luck with their marriage. However there was woman who knew that wasn't the case.

Elsa stood at the door to her balcony, watching the rain run down the glass, droplets coming together and rolling down the window faster and faster until reaching the bottom.

A knock on her door, made her jump, pulling her hand back from the window.

"Your highness," a warm and gentle voice called. Elsa smiled slightly, before turning around.

"Kai," she greeted, giving him a small smile.

He bowed slightly. "Do you require any assistance, this fine morning?"

Elsa took a deep breath, before shaking her head. "I am quite alright, thank you."

He stood erect once more, smiling politely. "Very well, your majesty. If you require anything, I am at your beck and call."

Elsa laughed slightly, as he headed for the door. She settled down before her mirror, starting to work the tangles from the previous night out of her hair.

"Your highness?" Kai's voice questioned, surprising her.

"I thought you left," she said in apology, turning back to him. He merely smiled kindly at her.

"No problem. I'm sorry for startling you." As soon as she nodded in acceptance of his apology, he continued speaking. "Forgive me for asking...but...are you upset?"

She tensed slightly, glancing towards the window. The cool rain continued to fall. She felt lucky that the summer had been excruciatingly hot, turning whatever weather her errant emotions called into a harmless rain.

"Your highness?" Kai questioned once again.

"I...I don't know..." she sighed quietly, letting a hand fall onto her chest. "My...my heart aches..."

He shot her a sympathetic look. "I remember when my little sister got married...I didn't want to let go of her, just like you don't want to let go of Anna."

Elsa looked at Kai before bowing her head. He didn't know the half of it. Their love for their respective sisters were two different types, of that Elsa was sure.

"I know it can be hard, watching her grow up, but you will have to accept-"

"I don't have to accept anything!" she suddenly screamed, jumping to her feet. The thunder clapped outside as lighting streaked across the sky. Kai's eyes briefly flashed in fear, as he took a step back, before his expression fell neutral once more.

"Oh...Kai, I'm sorry..." Elsa quickly apologized, holding a hand over her mouth.

He shook his head. "It's quite alright. We all lose it sometimes."

"I shouldn't...I mean, I should have control-"

Kai bowed slightly. "I...see you have a lot on your plate...I will...leave you be?"

Elsa sighed. "Yes...yes, that would be good. Thank you."

He nodded as he left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Elsa turned back to her day-stand, staring at herself in the mirror. She looked unwell, with her face as pale as it was and the whites of her eyes stained red. She felt guilty for yelling at Kai, and yet she was glad she did; it helped rid her mind of some of the stress she had been feeling, because of the wedding.

She set her arms upon the makeup stand, letting her head fall into them. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way; feeling these feelings was wrong, absolutely wrong, and she hated but loved the way those feelings made her feel.

She hated but loved the way Anna made her feel.

A knock on her door startled her for the second time that morning. Elsa's head shot up, her hand drifting up to her eyes to make sure no tears had been shed.

Why couldn't people just leave her alone?!

"Elsa? You know how I feel about closed doors," Anna warned from the other side, though her tone was light.

She was so happy. She was so happy with Kristoff.

"Come in," Elsa said quietly." Anna bounded in, seconds later, looking much like a puppy retreving a ball for it's master.

"Good morning!" she chirped, plopping down on Elsa's unmade bed. "Oh my GOSH, I'm so exhausted but so NOT! Like, I didn't sleep last night, so I snuck into the kitchens and ate GOBS of chocolate. I'm like on a sugar-high, or something."

Elsa laughed, though it pained her. Anna continued to babble on and on about meaningless things, seemingly trying to rid herself of some of the abundance of energy she always seemed to carry with her.

"-and like, the oldest one was like, "Can Hans come to the wedding too?" and I was like, "Fuck no-"

"Anna-" Elsa interupted.

"-Yeah, yeah, I know I'm not supposed to curse, because it's not lady like, but I was so frustrated-"

"No, Anna, I wasn't going to lecture you about not cursing...though you really should try not to, to valuable trading partners," she said, adding the second part quietly to herself. "No, I was...wondering...do you love Kristoff?"

Anna didn't missa beat. "With all of my heart. Well, not all of it, because you, and Olaf, and Mom, and Dad, and Kai and-well, a lot of people are in there too. But like, I really really love him."

Elsa nodded, saying, "I see."

"Hey...um, speaking of Kai...um...he said you seemed kind of upset..." Elsa's eyes briefly darted over to the window, the weather outside only seeming to grow worse. Anna sat up on her elbows, cocking her head to the side, oblivious of Elsa's plight. "So? What's up?"

Elsa hesitated, before turning back to the mirror. Her fingers tangled themselves in her hair, as she carefully braided the white-blond hair.

"I'll always...be there for you, even if I am married to Kristoff," Anna said gently. Elsa's hands began shaking, as she drew closer and closer to the edge. "I'll always be your sister."

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut. She was quite aware of that last fact. That was something that had been echoing through her head her entire life.

Anna was suddenly there, behind her, gently pushing Elsa's hands away, to finish up her hair. Anna's hands were clumsy, but they were gentle. Elsa leaned into her touch, much like a cat.

Once the braid was completed, Anna draped her arms over Elsa's shoulder, hugging her. Elsa leaned back into Anna's chest as Anna rested her head on Elsa's.

It always surprised her how warm Anna could be.

"Elsa-" Anna began.

Elsa turned so quickly, she was a blur. Her arms wrapped around Anna, pulling the red-head to her as their lips clashed together.

The kiss was intense and hot, much like a brush fire in the middle of a draught. Also like said fire, it was brief.

As soon as Anna became aware of what was happening, her body unfroze, and she jerked away. A hand lifted up, pressing to her lips, her eyes wide with horror.

Elsa looked similar to Anna, her expression mirroring the one on her sister's face. Her mouth opened and closed several times, words escaping her. Eventually, she was able to speak again. "Anna-"

"I...I should get going...there's a lot to do today, so much to do," Anna rambled. She rubbed her cheeks, trying to get the red tinge coloring them to disappear.

"Anna, I...I didn't mean-" Elsa tried to backtrack.

"D-don't worry about it. Forget it," she stuttered, quite obviously flustered. "I...I'm marrying Kristoff, and everything will be good, and we'll make a family of our own, just like you will, with whatever guy you meet-"

"I don't want just some guy!" Elsa exclaimed. "I want-"

"Elsa," Anna interrupted, her voice full of pain. "Please...stop..." She took a deep breath, going to the door. She was in the entryway, when she spoke once again. "After Kristoff and I get married today...we will be leaving for a while. And when we return, we will live on our own, and we'll start a family. And everything will be good. We'll all have our happy endings."

Anna left then, most likely going to get ready in some way for the event that would change her life.

The storm raged on, through the day. Several servants came knocking at Elsa's door, urging her to get ready, that the wedding would be happening soon.

Eventually, right before the wedding, Kai came to her room for the second time that day.

"Your majesty?" he questioned. "It will be begining soon-"

"I am unfortunately unable to attend. Send my...dearest regards."

Kai's eyes widened in shock. "Your majesty-"

"I am ill, Kai. Leave me be."

He stared at the closed door for a long time, before finally drawing away, heading to the throne room, where the wedding would be taking place.

Elsa stood where she had stood that morning, watching the rain roll down the door to her balcony. When the wedding march began, the music echoed loudly through the halls, until it reached her room, and subsequently, her ears.

She squeezed her eyes shut, as though that would make a difference, before she burst out onto her balcony, letting the rain hit her as it had previously been hitting the window.

The music persisted, and Elsa could see her, in her mind's eye: Anna, looking more beautiful than a fresh blanket of snow, in her long and flowing white dress. Elsa imagined Anna's hair flowing free, with only their mother's pin to pull a little back.

It wasn't fair, that Kristoff should get her. It just wasn't fair.

Elsa hardly noticed when the rain changed to snow, the bit of heat that had previously been lingering about, totally dissipating. However, she did notice a certain formation, or rather apparition, appearing in the spiraling whiteness.

"Anna," she breathed, raising her hand to touch "Anna's" face. However, her hand went right on through.

She pulled back, wincing. However, "Anna" gave her a comforting smile, and in spite of everything it made her feel a little better. Then again...anything having to do with Anna made her feel that way

"Think of me - think of me fondly - when we've said goodbye," Elsa sang softly. "Remember me once in a while, please promise me, you'll try..."

She hesitated, glancing back to look at "Anna", but she had disappeared.

"When you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free...If you'll ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

The snow stopped falling suddenly, as Elsa leaned on the balcony. The dark clouds continued to swirl above, as her emotions remained unsure.

However, her voice continued on, sure and steady. "We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea...but if you can still remember...stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen..."

As memories of her and Anna's childhood together washed over her, Elsa gripped the railing harder, bowing her head. The next words, she sang to herself, "Don't think about the way things might have been..."

The doors below opened up as the sun broke through the dark clouds. Anna and Kristoff exited the Palace, followed by throngs of people gently tossing white rose petals at them. The two made their way to the carriage that was awaiting them. Sven stomped impatiently, making the couple laugh. The scene was so familiar...it hurt Elsa's heart more than anything already had.

"Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times...think of those things we'll never do." Towards the end of those words, her anger and hatred for how everything was turning out taking over. Though, when she looked down at Anna's happy face, the sadness returned in full force. "There will never be a day when I won't think of you..."

**_A/N Well...this was sad as hell. I am so sorry! By the way, the song that Elsa sang was, "Think of Me," from the AMAZING musical "Phantom of the Opera"._**

**_If there's a story in any Disney fandom that you would like me to write, feel free to request it at any time!_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
